


Darling

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock get to know each other again. (post-The Voyage Home)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

"Spock, where the hell is the power you promised me?

"One damn minute, darling."

Jim turns back to look at him, surprised by the endearment, but Spock only glances at him briefly, as if it's something he says all the time, before returning to his console. Even though he's confused, Jim smiles to himself and turns his attention to the task at hand.

It isn't until they're back in their own century, the trial over, and heading home together, that there's time again. For everything, now. "So…" he says as they walk through one of the gardens en route, "… darling?"

Jim can see the slight curve of his husband's mouth, and it makes him smile too. "You indicated that I was unsuccessful in my utilization of the colorful metaphor," Spock reminds him, "I thought perhaps you would be more appreciative of an endearment."

Jim tries not to grin. "Did you?"

"Indeed. While in the twentieth century," he says conversationally, not varying their pace, "I noted that endearments are also utilized to emphasize emotions.

Jim doesn't mention that they're also utilized in their own century. It doesn't matter that this is another gap in his memories. He knows it will all come back. "I see. And you were right about my appreciation."

Spock's satisfaction is clear through their bond.

"So, your emotion?" Jim prompts, because even though he can feel it… it's been too long. He clear his throat. "When you used that particular endearment was…?"

"The same emotion I am experiencing now."

"And that would be?" Jim presses, smiling again because he can't help it.

Spock finally glances at him; his eyes are bright with amusement. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"Indulge me."

"Affection," Spock responds immediately. "Longing. Desire." A pause, a look of consternation wrinkling his forehead. "I am experiencing approximately twelve other emotions. Do you wish me to name each one?"

They're only steps from their apartment, and so Jim shakes his head, his chest tight with his own plethora of emotions. "Why don't you show me, instead?"

"I believe I would find that to be a suitable compromise."

"Good," Jim says as he leads the way inside their building. It's a short trip to their floor, only a few steps to their door, which is quickly opened after a scan of Jim's palm. He takes Spock's hand then, close enough to being alone that he knows his husband won't protest; at least he never had before. "There are lots of other endearments that humans use when they're feeling affectionate. Sweetheart, for one. Baby."

The door swishes closed while Spock frowns slightly. "You wish to be referred to as an infant would be?"

Jim laughs. "Don't think that one really suits you, so no. But do you know what does?" He unfastens the rank insignia over Spock's shoulder, slides his hands down his chest to his belt buckle.

"I do not," Spock admits. "I know very little of Terran custom in these matters."

"Not Terran," Jim says softly, pulling the belt free and letting it fall to the carpeted floor with a soft thump. He slips his hands under either side of the marroon tunic, and eases it from Spock's shoulders. "Ashayam," he says softly. "That's what you used to call me. Do you remember?"

The worried wrinkles return and Jim leans up quickly to press a kiss to his lips. "It's okay," he whispers. "It'll come back."

Spock's fingers settle against his cheek, like he's done so many times before, and Jim's heart beats a little faster, reminded that he hasn't forgotten everything. Spock's dark eyes are searching his face and when his fingers begin to trace, it's as though he's relearning Jim's face.

"Your face was foremost in my mind," he says softly. "When I regained my memories, you were there. I could not forget you, Jim."

There is a lump in Jim' throat. He mirrors his husband's gesture, caresses his face. "They'll come back."

"Perhaps," Spock murmurs. "But what is important is what remains. We will make new memories." His free hand curls in the fabric at Jim's back, an invitation that Jim accepts, steps into Spock's space. "You are aware that ashayam translates to beloved?"

Jim's smile is shaky. "I know."

"It is an appropriate appellation." Spock dips his head, seeming to know the way this works as well, seeming to trust that Jim will meet him halfway. And when Jim does, he makes a soft sound at the back of his throat. A sound that Jim has heard hundreds of times before, but like this, it's new and it's perfect.


End file.
